bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
UEFA Euro 2016 knockout phase
Format In the knockout stage, extra time and a penalty shoot-out are used to decide the winner if necessary. In the round of 16, the match-ups are to take place as follows: * Match 1: Runner-up Group A v Runner-up Group C * Match 2: Winner Group D v 3rd Place Group B/E/F * Match 3: Winner Group B v 3rd Place Group A/C/D * Match 4: Winner Group F v Runner-up Group E * Match 5: Winner Group C v 3rd Place Group A/B/F * Match 6: Winner Group E v Runner-up Group D * Match 7: Winner Group A v 3rd Place Group C/D/E * Match 8: Runner-up Group B v Runner-up Group F The quarter-final match-ups are: * Quarter-final 1: Winner Match 1 v Winner Match 2 * Quarter-final 2: Winner Match 3 v Winner Match 4 * Quarter-final 3: Winner Match 5 v Winner Match 6 * Quarter-final 4: Winner Match 7 v Winner Match 8 The semi-final match-ups are: * Semi-final 1: Winner Quarter-final 1 v Winner Quarter-final 2 * Semi-final 2: Winner Quarter-final 3 v Winner Quarter-final 4 The final match-up is: * Winner Semi-final 1 v Winner Semi-final 2. As with every tournament since UEFA Euro 1984, there is no third-place match. 'Combinations of matches in the Round of 16' The specific match-ups involving the third-placed teams depend on which four third-placed teams qualify for the round of 16: Qualified Teams Bracket Round of 16 'Switzerland vs Poland' |goals2=Błaszczykowski |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=38,842 |referee=Mark Clattenburg England) |penalties1=Lichtsteiner Xhaka Shaqiri Schär Rodríguez |penaltyscore=4–5 |penalties2= Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski Krychowiak }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'England vs. Northern Ireland' Atcherley McAuley Wyss |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance= |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'Croatia vs. Portugal' |stadium=Stade Bollaert-Delelis, Lens |attendance= |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'France vs. Republic of Ireland' |goals2=Brady |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=56,279 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'Germany vs. Turkey' Gómez Draxler |goals2= |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=44,312 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'Hungary vs. Belgium' Batshuayi Hazard Carrasco |stadium=Stadium Municipal, Toulouse |attendance=28,921 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'Italy vs. Spain' Pellè |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,165 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'Wales vs. Iceland' |goals2=R. Sigurðsson Sigþórsson |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance=33,901 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Quarter-finals 'Poland vs. Portugal' |goals2=Sanches |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=62,940 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) |penalties1= Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski |penaltyscore= 3–5 |penalties2= Ronaldo Sanches Moutinho Nani Quaresma }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'England vs. Belgium' Pritchard Harrison |goals2=Nainggolan |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=45,936 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'Germany vs. Italy' |goals2=Bonucci |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance=38,764 |referee=Viktor Kassai Hungary |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties1=Kroos Muller Özil Draxler Schweinsteiger Hummels Kimmich Boateng Hector |penalties2= Insigne Zaza Barzagli Pelle Bonucci Giaccherini Parolo De Sciglio Darmian }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'France vs. Iceland' Pogba Payet Griezmann |goals2=Sigþórsson B. Bjarnason |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,833 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Semi-finals 'Portugal vs. England' Nani |goals2=Harrison Pryce Collins Rooney |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=55,679 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} 'Germany vs. France' |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=64,078 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Final |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=75,868 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |}